


The World Shatters As Sunset Falls

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily didn't let the tears fall when she faced Narcissa for the first time since graduation





	The World Shatters As Sunset Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**The World Shatters As Sunset Falls  
By** unperfectwolf  
 **Archive:** let me know first, yes?  
 **Rated:** PG  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Harry Potter Un., Slash: Lily Evans/Narcissa Black   
**Summary:** Lily didn't let the tears fall when she faced Narcissa for the first time since graduation.  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, never was mine, never will be mine. all is jk rowling's.  
 **Word Count:** 540  
 **Authors Notes:** This wouldn't have even come to me with out the Marauder Era CosPlaying all of us did at Lumos in the large entry way on Saturday morning.

  
**THE WORLD SHATTERS AS SUNSET FALLS**

  


Lily didn't let the tears fall when she faced Narcissa for the first time since graduation. It wouldn't be for several hours yet that she would be able to sneak away from the others — James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew — and let the tears fall. Now she had to hold her head high as she faced her, glare at her, taunt her. She had to keep her at wand point, far away from herself.

Despite the hurt it caused, she had to do it. Even with the betrayal that she was causing Narcissa to feel, she had to do it. The betrayal that Lily knew was there, that she could see in the small thing. In her eyes, in her body posture, in the way she didn't truly fight back.

But there was nothing that Lily could do about it at the moment. They had decided a long time before - years now - that when they were around others they weren't Cissa and Lils to each other, but Narcissa Black and Lily Evans, enemies by House, by Blood and by Association. She knew that Narcissa understood this, and knew that Narcissa wasn't going to hold it against her, not in her heart, but that it still hurt and it was still a betrayal and things were going to be different from now on.

And they were. Less than a week later the wizarding world was alive with the knowledge of Narcissa's engagement to the older, Dark Arts loving Lucius Malfoy and James Potter was pursuing Lily even more than he had been before.

Three days later they ended up wand to wand yet again and this time it was Lily who's eyes told the story of the betrayal she felt and Narcissa who's eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

And like always, it was granted.

Later that night Lily snuck away from the flat she was living in with several other girls she'd known since school and met up with her in a dark corner. Narcissa ran her hands through the bright curls and Lily buried her face in the crook of her lover's neck and tears were shed again for the slowly shattering world they had built long before.

More and more frequently they ended up facing each other, sometimes leading others sometimes dragged into it by others. In either case they had begun to face each other as enemies more than they faced each other as lovers, and slowly the betrayal became something that they were use to.

Until one day they faced each other with no one else around, and Lily and Narcissa stood wand to wand in an abandoned alleyway. Lily let the tears fall this time and Narcissa barely blinked hers away. This time forgiveness wasn't asked for.

And it would never be granted again.

Three years later Narcissa would stand on a balcony that over looked the lands surrounding her husbands Manor, letting the wind wipe her tears from her face like Lily had done for her so many times before and she would morn the loss of a love that had been doomed from the beginning. 

And as sunset fell, her world would shatter and she would have to go on despite it.


End file.
